Im Not a Child Anymore
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: SpainxFem!Romano - Spain always treats Romano like a little child, why is that? Fem!Romano cuz I felt like it and because its Romano, its rated T.


Romano sat in Spain's living room, reading a romance novel she happened to find. Despite her aggressiveness, she was actually a sucker for romance. Well, she actually had an uncanny knack of finishing books in under two hours, no matter what size, but that wasn't really the point here. So, she was sitting in Spain's living room, waiting for the bastard to wake up from his siesta. Romano had come "home" to find that Spain sprawled out on his couch, a small, warm smile on his face, and his tan skin glowing in the light. Romano tried very hard to ignore these things as she picked up the heavy, unconscious hunk of meat with surprising strength and carried him to his bedroom, throwing him on the bed and opening the curtain to let the light fall on his body, to keep him warm as he stretched out like a kitten. Romano muttered something about the room being too stuffy instead of the actual reason, and she swore that Spain had actually mewled a bit, like a kitten. She blushed and ran out of the room quietly, knowing that the Spaniard could sleep through hell and back, and went down to the golden-lit living room, where she found the book lying on a table and started to read out of boredom of waiting for Spain.

She read, thinking it was stupid until she got really caught up in it, not realizing that she was reading the thing faster, and the pages went by quicker, and the Spanish sun sinking a bit in the sky. It had been two hours since she had arrived at the Spaniard's home, and she was on the last page of the book.

_"And with that, he gave her a chaste kiss on her plump, rose beating lips._ 'Te amo, mi bella.' 'Te amo, también.'"

_End_

What a load of crap, thought Romano as she set the book down on the table next to her. Happy endings never really happened, well, they didn't for her anyway. Least loved by his guardian, their own grandfather, a rising jealousy against her brother who was smothered in attention by that damn potato bastard and anybody else who laid eyes on him, that person who nobody really liked, and that one boy she had allowed herself to love so long ago who had died in her arms... No. Nothing but pain had been with her most of her life. Nothing that she'd ever admit to, because of her pride, but she was actually happy in Spain's house as a kid. She was welcomed, even though she had to work. She was fed, even though she was too chubby anyways. And she was loved by that big goofy Spaniard who let her live in his house after his boss had specifically told him to sell him to gypsies, and had taken beatings for disobeying orders. Though, that love must have gone away over the years, Romano thought, because I was suck an ass to him.

"Ro-Romano? How *yawn* how long have you been here?"

Romano. He never called him any of those goofy nicknames anymore. Romano actually missed them a bit, no matter how much they annoyed her. It was a sign that Spain had been close to her, had loved her. He stopped doing it when Romano told him to as a teenager, and Romano, being the prideful beast she was, refused to ask him to call her those nicknames again. The Spaniard still treated her like a child, though. He had refused to let Romano move out, but let her live at her brother's home. Little did he know, she was moving into her little brother's house, one item at a time. Her room here was almost empty. Spain was too oblivious to notice, that, and Romano didn't own that much stuff, so it was easy to move out.

"Well, I've been waiting two hours for you to get your ass out of bed." Damnit! Why did she have to be such a tsundre?

"Oh, ok! Lo siento, Romano! I'll make it up to you!"

Spain stretched and walked into his kitchen, only to bring back a ripe, plump tomato, which he handed to Romano. Romano took it and bit down, eating the tomato and savoring the juices as they crawled down her throat.

"So, Romano, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do? I mean, you are staying at your brother's house more and more often and I'm worried for my little Romano." Romano cringed. "I mean, I never really get to see you anymore, what with me being so busy in the tomato fields and taking siestas all the time."

"Well, la-de-freakin-da. I don't know."

"I still have a lot of tomatoes to pick. Can you help me? You don't ever help me."

"Why would I need to?"

"Because, I'm your caretaker, Romano. I like it when you help." Romano cringed again. Her _caretaker_? Oh HELL NO.

"SPAIN, YOU IDIOT!" Romano stood up, making Spain jump back a bit, "IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD ANYMORE! YOU AREN'T MY CARETAKER, REMEMBER?"

"But-" Romano glared at him, and Spain immediately shut up. Romano turned and headed out to the fields, going to help pick tomatoes anyway since she didn't have anything else to do that day, anyways. Meanwhile, as Romano got the basket and went out to the _very_ end of the field to start picking, Spain stood in the middle of the room, shocked. Yes, he knew that Romano was grown up. Yes, he knew he wasn't her caretaker anymore. He had, at least, stopped calling Romano those cute little nicknames when she asked him to, but Spain was still upset. When Romano had been seventeen, you could say that he, obliviously as always, fallen in love with the grumpy, little Italian girl. He was such a tsundre, but Spain couldn't help himself but love that that was what made Romano...well, Romano in her own special way. Spain thought the days where she was always in his arms would last forever, where she would squirm and kick, but never hurt, and Spain would laugh as he started to tickle her. He smiled, and walked outside.

Romano was all the way at the end of the field, near the forest that she used to hide in, and listen to Spain's distressed calls for her, knowing that he cared that she was gone, then she'd go back to the front of the fields and he would find her, hugging her and crying into the fabric of her dress, because he had thought that gypsies really _had_ gotten her. And because he couldn't see her face, she would smile as he would sit on the ground and stroke her brunette hair.

_"Mi tomate, mi querida Roma, por favor no me dejes nunca solo. Voy a ser el corazón roto, y mi Roma se ha ido." _He would mutter every time he found her again. And he would take her inside and cook her food, while she munch at a tomato. SHe still refused to learn Spanish (or so she says...) and still didn't know what he always said to her. But she could still remember every syllable, even though it was so long ago.

She found a particularly ripe tomato, and couldn't resist biting down into it. The bitter, acidic flavor make her tongue water as she slowly ate the red fruit. She had become particularly fond of it when Spain had come back from the New World with a basket of them. She remembered, it had been hard for them to not just eat them all, right then and there. Romano laughed, and finished off her tomato.

Spain was searching the fields for his toma- for Romano so he could apologize when he heard laughter coming from that one area near the forest, the one she always used to hide in. He walked over and walked into the next row of tomatoes to find Romano there, a basket full of tomatoes and juice running out of the corner of her mouth as she chuckled to herself. She put another ripe tomato into the basket, which was close to overflowing, and she set it down, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. I mean, c'mon guys, its Spain, it's really hot. Well, on that day it was...

Spain watched as she took a break and stepped into her view. When her eyes met Spain's, she instantly glared.

"Lo siento, Romano. Im sorry." She looked a him in disbelief, when she finally said,

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh! Romano! You have tomato juice on your face!" At this she reached up a hand to wipe it off, when Spain grabbed her hand, pausing her from doing so, "Allow boss to help, Romano." She was about to protest when she cupped her face and bent forward, licking off the offensive juice off of her face, slightly catching the corner of her lip as he did so. When he pulled away, he spent no time at all bending over to get her basket, and hurriedly walking off, not being able to look at her face after what he had just done. Romano stood in shock, feet planted to the ground. Did...did he just _lick_ her? Romano angrily wiped away the saliva left in place of the tomato juice and yelled after Spain, "BASTARD!" before turning around and running into the woods, going into that one tree she used to always climb.

Spain had heard her call. _Bastard_. Wow, she really DOES hate me... Spain thought sadly. He loved this Italian, but he knew she would never feel the same about him. She hated him. So he tried for the longest time to keep things in the past, back to the time when he had no other feelings for her than to take care of her, but that didn't work out. He saw as she grew up, how she lost her chubby baby fat, how she swore more often, and how her body filled out her womanly curves that she developed. He couldn't help but love this fir he knew or so long, and lately, what with her being so distant, he was absolutely enjoying every moment with her. But WHY, oh WHY did he ruin it by licking her face?! GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Spain calmed himself, and went inside his house, placing the tomatoes in the freezer so they wouldn't get bad. He yawned, and went back to his comfortable couch, he was tired. Again. He was tired out from thinking about her, because she just drove him so crazy, and he had to lick her because it was it was too tempting to and- Spain fell with a thud against his couch, knocked out cold.

She sat in the tree, and watched as Spain walked back into his house. She started to cry. Why, WHY, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? She had no freaking clue, she just sat up in that tree, then all hell broke loose. Spain treated her like a child, yet when he licked her... why had he done that? His eyes, they had a happy, yet ad look in them when he found her, but when he was about to lick her, she saw something else entirely.

Love. Lust. Passion.

It was strange, because it felt oddly good to her when he did it, and oddly enough, she wanted MORE from him, she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him-

WHOA. BACK. UP. THE. DUMPSTER. TRUCK. WHAT was she saying?! She couldn't love Spain, he-

Wait, LOVE?! ROMANO, OH DIOS MIO, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

DIOS MIO?! DAMN, ROMANO, SINCE WHEN DID YOUR CONSCIOUS SPEAK SPANISH?! Oh, right... you secretly learned some... hehehe... but why did you, hmm? Why did you learn Spanish, the language you claimed to hate the most because the words were all wrong, yet, you learned it anyway?

Romano's stomach started to hurt from all this inner turmoil. She slowly made her way back down the tree, so she wouldn't fall off, and clutched her stomach when she got to the bottom. CRAAAAAAAMP. Awww, man! Romano thought, Just as I get here, I have to start THAT TIME OF THE MONTH?! (Ladies, we all know this) Crap, thought Romano, well, Spain probably didn't have products like that for girls ( IF HE DID HE WOULD BE A MASSIVE PERV, I MEAN, OMG, WHAT KIND OF SINGLE GUY HAS GIRLY PRODUCTS JUST LYING AROUND HIS HOUSE?!). She gathered herself, and walked, achingly, back to the warm, inviting house.

Once she got inside, she walked into the kitchen, eating a banana, because those are good for those times of the month or something (? I think thats true). She smelled he air, and sure enough, she could smell that particular scent of Spain, it was like, if they had smells anyways, smelling a fiesta, a worker, working hard in a field, and, of course, tomatoes (duh). She finished off her fruit and went searching for the Spaniard. Once again, she found him asleep on the couch for the second time that day, but this time, he had a small frown to his lips, an his eyebrows were furrowed, just the tiniest bit.

She found herself smiling, and quickly shook her head, wiping off the smile while doing so. Once again, she picked him up, and carried him to his room, placing him in his bed, above the covers. This time, there was no sunlight pouring through to make the room warm. Romano yawned, realizing that she was tired. She looked back to the happy-go-lucky Spaniard, and realized that he had seemed really sad these last few months, and wasn't his usual self.

Spain woke up later, just thirty minutes this time, though. He had a dream, though. He was in the tomato fields, with Romano, when she suddenly collapsed, and crumpled to the floor, dying.

_"Spain...Espana..."_

_"Romano- no, Roma, mi tomate, lo siento. Im so sorry."_

_"Why? Why did you never say that you-" She coughed, and a hefty amount of blood shot out as well. _

_"NO! ROMA!" He cradled her in his arms, his arm trapping all of her long, beautiful, brunette hair underneath it. _

_"Spain...Bastard... Why...? Dying, tomato, blood."_

_"I know. I know. Ti amo. I love you. Please don't leave me." He leaned down, and kissed her, tasting her blood, as she turned cold beneath his touch. _

Spain was covered in sweat because of his dream, or rather, the extra heat that seemed to accompany him... He realized that he was in his room again, and looked down to see a sleeping Romano sleeping peacefully beneath him, underneath the covers. No, he thought, this has gone on long enough. She was no child. She was the gorgeous woman he had fallen so desperately in love in, and he would not let her die.

She shifted, and turned around, which happened to land her snuggled up right against Spain's chest. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her temple.

"Ti amo, mi tomate."

Romano woke up later, realizing that night had creeped up behind her as she slept. She looked and saw that Spain did not accompany her, but instead, a box did. She got up, and clutched her stomach again. Her cramps hadn't gone away, huh? Well, at least they weren't as bad as before. She groggily ran a hand through her fine locks of hair, and looked down at the box. The was no markings on it, or note, and curiosity took over as she opened the box to see white tissue paper and a little note that said-

"Wear me, Roma"

Roma. She sighed, then smiled. It was good to see that name again. She removed the paper to gasp a bit. She reached in and pulled it out. It was a beautiful black dress, strapless, with the ends pointing upwards in sharp points, and the rim was outlined in red. There was also a pair of shoes in there, simple black flats. She undid the zipper on the side of her dress and, not even thinking that she was in Spain's room and that he could walk in at any given moment, she quickly stripped down to her underwear, then taking off her bra, seeing as how it wasn't compatible with the dress, and slid the dress over her head, pulling the tiny zipper back up. It fit her well, and it showed off how skinny she was. She then slipped on the flats, and gathered her other clothing, putting them by the door. She then realized the curlers stuck in her hair. WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM? She walked into the bathroom across the hallway, and slipped inside, finding a note on the mirror in the bathroom-

"Roma, please keep the curls in, but the curlers out" She sighed, and took them out, wondering how Spain had managed to do this, and looked in the mirror when the last one was out. Her hair fell in large ringlets that rather suited her, and went well with the dress. She took a step into the hallway and realized all the lights in his house were off. She padded towards the dining room, where she could see candle lights coming from it. When she stepped into the room, she gasped again, and hands flew to her mouth. It was all lit by candle light, and rose petals were scattered everywhere. There were fancy dishes and silver wear an such set on the table, as well as three red roses in a vase in the middle of the table.

"Do you like it?" Hands wrapped around her figure and Spain whispered into her right ear. Before she could answer, his hands reached up and placed a rose behind her right ear, pushing her hair back a bit. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear.

"It's...it's... la sua bella." He laughed, a warm, heart-warming laugh.

"Allow me, then." He reached forward and pulled out her chair, and pushed it back in again after she sat down and he walked into the kitchen, and came back, starting to serve food to her - pasta, her favorite meal. He then poured her some wine, her favorite kind. Then he went to his own chair and sat down, letting her get a good look at him. He was wearing a thin, white linen shirt, all the buttons undone so his chest was showed off completely, and he was wearing black, ripped jeans, that all completed the look of his messy brown hair and shimmering green eyes, and his carmel-tan skin that glowed in the candlelight. Romano caught herself staring and blushed, looking away as he chuckled.

They started to eat, but most of the time, Spain caught his gaze looking over at her, and when she looked at him, he would smile, causing her to blush like crazy, which made him smile more because it was so cute! Romano spent her time looking at anything else than the sexy Spaniard sitting across from her. That lamp over there, cool lamp, bro. Ahh, the floor, always a fun place to look. When they were done, he stood up, and cleared their plates, coming back with churros and vanilla ice cream for dessert. She ate quietly, and so did he, though, he kept smiling at her.

When they were done with those, he came back to find her standing by the window, staring out of it mindlessly. When Spain walked back into the room, and took three powerful strides over to her, she turned around. He looked at her, and she looked him dead in the eye.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because, I wanted to."

"But...why?"

"Because, you were right. You aren't a child, and I've known this, I just didn't want to accept the fact that-" He cut off, his face looking like it was worried.

"What fact?"

"Ti amo." And before she could say another word, he cupped her face and brought his lips to meet hers. They both tasted like churros and ice cream, but that only made it taste better. She sighed a bit, and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. When they needed air, she pulled back, her eyes glazed over with love.

"Mi tomate, mi querida Roma, por favor no me dejes nunca solo. Voy a ser el corazón roto, y mi Roma se ha ido. My tomato, my dearest Roma, please don't ever leave me alone. I will be heart broken, and my Roma will be gone." She smiled at him, a real genuine smile, and leaned forward, kissing him again.

"Te amo. I won't leave. I don't plan to."

"Mi tomate, I've missed you so. I've loved you for so long, I thought you hated me."

"Well, thats stupid. I don't hate you, I'm just a tsundre."

"I know." She moved forward, and kissed the smiling Spaniard again, and slid her fingers through his messy locks and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slid his tongue through her already open and awaiting lips and began to french her. She lightly scraped her teeth against his tongue, not biting or hurting him, but just very lightly. He smiled and pulled away from her again, looking at her adorable little pout with her swollen red lips.

"Roma, I love you so much. Will you stay with me forever? Please?" Ok, so it wasn't really a proposal or anything people, just letting you know.

"Si."

* * *

**Ok, people. IM SORRY IF MY SPANISH IS WRONG, I USED A TRANSLATOR AND THOSE THINGS ARE CRAP SOMETIMES! Lol, I SOOO wanted to end this with, "And then, clowns burst in as the candles blew out, and they both ended up slaughtered", but then I was like, NOOOOOO I NEED HAPPY ENDING! So...yeah...**


End file.
